Marie-Annette Coppelius
Marie-Annette Coppelius is the daughter of Dr Coppelius. Usually she is called Doc Coppelius for short. She is very doll like, having suppressed her emotions most of her life, and often she is mistaken for the very things she is destined to make. Character Personality Doc has grown up surrounded by dolls, and constantly compared to Dr Coppelius' ideal of Coppélia. This makes her suppress her emotions under carefully applied make-up and rehearsed smile. Desperate for approval, she tries to be everyone's dream girl, according to the fairytale stories. She tries to be demure, never complaining and never showing 'unattractive' emotions. However she isn't infallible, because she feels emotion very deeply. She holds a lot of passion for dolls. She can't really show no emotion so it's usually just a very muted emotion. When she becomes completely blank, that is because she is upset and her priority is not to show it. Since arriving at EAH she is a bit looser with her self imposed rules. She allows herself to tinker and is constantly working on little gadgets. She gets embarrassed when complimented on them because they aren't actually her 'good' work. When she is working on a larger or more important project, she is capable of hyperfocus. She always pays attention to minute details, and is incredibly precise. Her father would treat her as both a doll, which must be seen and not heard, and as a servant. She's unused to talking because of this, and speaks quite haltingly. When she talks about one of her passions, she will build up steam, talking faster and actually obviously get excited because she hasn't had to filter speech before. Once she realises this she mentally panics and abruptly snaps back into emotionless silence. Her father has literally been her only human role model so she also copies a lot of his views. She'll get visibly irritated when people start playing with her stuff without her consent, and will be rude for a few days after until she gets her emotions in check. She imitates his anti socialness but doesn't really understand the reason for that type of behaviour. So while she avoids people, she'll shyly talk to them if they approach her. It's a pretty strange behaviour, but she hasn't noticed how weird it is. She has a lot of mixed feelings towards her father. She finds him terrifying if she doesn't play her part perfectly, and doesn't expect any sort of affection in her life thanks to his lack of interest. She is very surprised when people say that they like her, but attributes that to her dollness. She thinks being very non curious and just sitting still is the only way to be liked and seeks approval, even if she has no clue or focus on where she wants it to come from, since she's at EAH. She's got an insatiable curiosity but has to settle on not carrying through with finding out. When she was younger, she lost her arm (due to parental negligence) in an accident and he blamed it on her for being at the wrong place at the wrong time due to curiosity. That's why she's especially afraid of those emotions and instead pours through books to try to gain knowledge. She created a prosthetic limb for herself and has to maintain it herself, originally because her father couldn't care less about it but lately because the inner workings of it have become so complex that only she knows how to fix it. Her father is angry at the fact that technically she's surpassed him and uses that as a reason to berate her. That makes her downplay any skills she has in favour of others. Basically she's a person who has not allowed themselves emotional development, and is scared of it. Honestly she probably needs some friend to go on weird curiosity fulfilling adventures with. She doesn't has much of a moral compass and probably needs an explanation about why human sacrifice to implant souls into dolls is a bad thing. Interests She loves gadgets, dolls and fashion. She can dance, but only as a base requirement for her story. Doesn't stop dancer motifs though. She loves building little gadgets, with a preference for more 'cogs and gears' type designs. Aesthetic is a big factor in her creations, but they are very sophisticated. She tends to idly make little wind up toys as a method to keep her hands busy and barely even thinks or looks at what she's doing. She has a few more complex projects going on. She doesn't shy away from modern technology either and likes to tinker with all the new gadgets she sees. As for dolls, she both collects and makes them. She has amassed a great deal of dolls, ranging from modern fashion dolls, to rag dolls to creepy Victorian dolls. She doesn't like to customise them apart from mend or fix their hair because she doesn't want to hurt them. Yes she believes dolls have souls. Fashion is her third love. She goes heavy on detail and make up, to look more dramatic. She can sew and makes her own clothes. She makes doll clothes too. She keeps her head shaved so that she can wear her various wigs. Appearance She has a shaved head, and wears wigs over it. She wears make-up to look more doll like, including red blush and soft colours. Sometimes she will do very dramatic make-up, like in Shironuri fashion. Her motifs would be dolls, cogs, wheels ribbons and wind up keys. Generally her outfits contain a moving or mechanical feature. She has a prosthetic limb to replace her right arm. It is mechanical, and looks like a ball jointed doll's limb. At the elbow is a small silver wind up key. She uses every colour in the spectrum in her outfits and will sometimes wear coloured contacts. Story Coppélia is a ballet about a couple engaged to be married during a festival. However the guy becomes obsessed with a pretty girl who turns out to be a doll. Swanhilde, the fiancé sneaks in, then stops Doctor Coppelius from killing the guy to stick his soul into the doll. Then they are getting married but Doctor Coppelius comes like 'what the hex? You destroyed my workshop!' and Swanhilde's just like 'oh godmother I guess there goes my dowry' but the mayor hands the doctor a bag of money then everything's good. Doc's role Doc is meant to be the next Doctor Coppelius, the creator of Coppélia, and the antagonist of the ballet. She doesn't really raise any objections to her fate, having pretty much lived in the same environment her entire life but doesn't enjoy the idea of people messing with it. Therefore she identifies as neutral, having no strong feelings either way. Relationships Family She is scared of her father. She also has a lot of pent up anger towards him that she doesn't even realise. Copolla Wind up was the only real project she and her father worked together on. She's the closest to a living doll ever achieved and Doc looks on her as both family and a project. Unfortunately she hasn't completely understood how she came to be. Friends Ruan Jīqì Aquaintances She is more than slightly fascinated with Cedar Wood but has not thought to approach her. She also wants to meet the blue fairy. Enemies Outfits Gallery Doc Coppelius.png Doc lineart.png DocandFons-LegacyDay.jpeg Doc.jpeg Notes * She was originally meant to be a Coppélia character but hey the EAH equivalent of Frankenstein seems cool * She has a prosthetic arm. * My nicknames for her include Doc Coppelius, the Good Doctor and Cute Frankenstein. Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks